


Loving You

by IveBeenDoingThisToLong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Post-Hogwarts, Pregnancy, new friendhips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2186139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveBeenDoingThisToLong/pseuds/IveBeenDoingThisToLong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of two people meeting again and falling in love. But their relationship is made trubulant by the people they care about, and the obstacle of blood status, and pasts coming back to haunt them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dead Ends

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I made on Wattpad a few years back. I've tidied it up and made a lot better! Hope you enjoy.

Seven years, since school ended. Eight years since the war. I feel so, old. In what my mother would say "a short life" I felt as if I'd endured the life of a fifty year old. But the funny things is I don't regret one moment of it. It was tough but it has made me the women I am today. It has shown me to appreciate life. Even to live a bit dangerously! Yes Hermione Granger just suggested to live dangerously...!

I suppose being an auror in these still, ever so turbulent, times is living dangerously. Death Eaters still live and go on unpunished but my job, and Harry's, is to stop that.

I like when you take a quick trip away from it all, even if it is a business trip. It helps me think, clears my head. And then I suppose to go cloud it all again with Guinness isn't the smartest thing but you know what they say "when in Ireland!".

This case had been troubling me for a while. I kept getting different information on his location, description, what he was doing! It was frustrating but I think I have him cornered. I feel it, I was close. I had discovered his temporary accommodation done the road to this pub at a B&B. I'll get him this time, I had to. Or else I owed Harry fifty quid! I finished my drink and headed for the B&B, also to provide me with accommodation this frosty, spring night. The air was silent but the anticipation was heavy.

As I neared house, I turned my wand in my hand reminding my self not to rush. I would only make mistakes, I had waited to long for this Death Eater. I entered through the red painted door and made my way stealthily up the stairs. My heart picked up it's pace with the adrenaline pumping through my expectant veins. I silenced my breathing with a flick of my wand. I stood feet shoulder wight apart outside the room that contained to flesh that polluted this Earth, that gave a bad name to magic. With sudden determination I opened the door in a quick action and cast my spell "Petrificus Totalus!". With perfect and practiced, precision I saw the free body grow stiff and still.

"Lumos" I whispered as I carefully made my way over tot he bed. I nearly yelped in horror when I saw who it was. The unmistakable platinum blond hair, and well toned body of Draco Malfoy lay before me. I slowly made my way to the order side of the bed to view his face to make sure my mind was not playing any tricks on me.

"It can't be" I whispered in disbelief. Draco Malfoy worked as an auror for the Ministry of Magic. For Kingsley, as my colleague! He turned his back to the dark arts a long time ago, came back to school, was head boy! My instinct's kicked in and I told myself that "once you go black you can always go back".

Doing my job I set a body bind hex his way and thawed him out from my first incantation. He was awake, and from what I could see, very angry. It made me wince to look at his death stare, but I could hardly pull away from it's intensity.

"Granger what the hell do you think your doing!?" he spat at me viciously. Paying no heed to his tone I put my new plan in place, and I knew he wasn't going to like it,"Hunting Death Eaters, I've been following a trail. I didn't know it was yours till now. The question is Draco what are you doing in Ireland?" I gave him his quizzical look and waited for an answer. He was struggling against the body bind slightly. I could see he was mentally telling himself to stop for they will only get tighter.

"If you must no I was following a source that turned out to be a dead end". It was a logical answer, but I didn't thrust him. As a matter of fact I never did. He was always cruel to me in school and was the one misery (other than Voldemort) in my life at school!

I kept my domineer calm as I pulled out a small vile from my pocket. Seeing the black substance Malfoy grew increasingly more aggressive. "You wouldn't dare...?" he looked angrily at me but I didn't need to worry. Kingsley had said he trusted me to use it well and gave me special permission to use it. Veritaserum truth potion.

"Open wide" I teased pouring the black tar like substance into his mouth while holding his nose. I gave it a moment to sink in before I began.

"Are you Draco Abaxas Malfoy, son if the imprisoned Death Eater Lucius Malfoy?" I kept my cool as I saw him grow even more frustrated as the words were pulled out like barbed wire from his chest. "Yes" he hissed. I didn't see a reluctance to answer, just annoyance. I guessed he just hated been put through this kind of interrogation.

"Are you a Death Eater?"

"No" he really didn't know how to answer that question. After all he still bore the Dark Lord's mark.

"Have you recently taken part in dark magic activities or helped a person in doing so?" this was the deciding question for me.

"Never" his single word answer was enough.

My trail was false, a dead end as Draco had put it earlier. I quietly handed him the antipotion and undid the body bind. He muttered angrily under his breath and took the new vile willingly, sitting up.

"Sorry Draco, I was only trying to do my job. Do you understand?" I looked at him seeking forgiveness in his riled up body.As soon as he let my apology sink in he relaxed a little and muttered "I get it".

I thought for a second as to why I would seek Draco's forgiveness for anything! I didn't need it.

He stood up and went to his own mini fridge and pulled out two beers. He handed me one and I cracked it open. A small bit of shock spread it's way across his face, but quickly melted into that Malfoy smirk. "What?" I shrugged. "Noting" I awkwardly sat in the badly upholstered chair in the far corner of his room. We chatted about the weather, how busy work was or how hard (though he wouldn't admit that part). Neither of use knew what to say but we both had a lot of questions. I for one had no idea what this questions were but I was sure I would find out soon.


	2. The Soft Kiss

**Draco's POV**

We sat there in my room for a while, just...chatting. It was so odd. I had loved this smart beautiful girl and now what was I feeling? I could feel the hurt and anger boiling in the pit of my stomach. I had forgotten this enchantress on purpose. She had pushed my life further into darkness without even as much as looking at me! I wondered if she knew?

Now all I see was that fateful night. The night excruciating pain came unto my arm and shot through my body as if under the cruciatis curse. I could feel it now, a dead wait on my skin, never to leave.

How I had tried to be rid of the mark! Whenever I looked at it I felt as if it was slowly sucking out my soul. Feeling selfconscious about it I covered my abdomen with my left arm. Feeling ashamed at heart, but my head was telling me 'show her remind her of what she had done'. But I didn't want to do that to her. Could it be that I still loved her?

No Draco don't say that! It was just a stupid school boy crush! Don't be so naive.

"Draco are you okay? You seem a bit, out of it?" she spoke softly, her melody reaching my ears.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just tired that's all." I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry! I'll go to my room! I've been here far to long" she stood up a bit too quickly and wobbled on the spot, I chuckled at her tipsy state.

I opened the door for her, keeping my arm straight against my side. She turned around and kissed me ever so sweetly on the cheek. The side of my face tingled at her touch. My heart felt like it was going o burst through my chest. A smile spread across my face.

"I'm sorry for what I did". She whispered softly in my ear. I knew she was referring to the truth serum insistent. Oh but it felt more than that! If only she knew the impact of her words. I forgave her of all I'd thought she'd done and realised that all the blame I had placed on her was false. It wasn't any ones fault but my father, who at this moment was rotting in a prison cell in Azcaban, waiting for a re-trial. He was just looking for a reason to mark me, to turn me into him. He punished me for loving a mudblood, for caring. But now he can't do anything.

I can love her freely and love her with all my heart. The only thing that troubled me now was did she share my feelings?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione's POV**

He showed me to the door. I turned around and looked into those grey diamonds he had for eyes. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. I could feel my senses tingle.

I took in his smell, he smelt like a warm musky summers day. His skin was slightly rough against my skin from day-old stubble. I felt his jaw muscles tightened into a smile and it transfer onto my face. Still smiling I pulled away savouring his taste of sweet salt on my lips. My heart was beating right out of my chest fluttering with desire for so much more.

Damn it Hermione this is the guy who bullied you throughout your school life! And now you desire him, have feelings for him?

It had to be the beer talking. It had to be. I turned and walked down to my room. Thinking I probably looked a state. Feeling dizzy from drink and emotion I clasped into bed.

That was the first night I dreamt of Draco Malfoy. The dream tasted like sweet, salt and it smelled like a musky, summers day. We were happy in my dream, there had never been a bad word between us. He was never a Death Eater and Voldemort had never risen again.

But you can't change the past, no matter how much you dream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next morning with a headache to beat the band! I rolled out of bed and pulled on something descent.

Making my way downstairs and to breakfast I saw him sitting there in all his hot god like glory. His hair almost shimmered in the morning light coming through the window. He had his head down reading the paper, his hair falling over his eyes.

Maybe I did desire him? I was - now - sober and thinking these naughty thoughts.

Oh Hermione what are you going to do?! He probably doesn't even like you or find you attractive. He looked up, eyes sparkling, as I entered.

"Good morning, how's the head?" he gave me that famous Malfoy smirk, and chuckled when I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. What was it about this guy that made her feel so...care free!?

Pushing those thoughts to the back of my sore head I sat down in front of him. He ordered me coffee and toast, still that big smirk plastered across his face. I couldn't help but smile. We sat in silent understanding, eating our breakfast, enjoying the warm sunshine on my face from the window.

He looked up at me with a puzzled face but shuck his head and went back eating. "What?" I asked curious about what he was going to say. "Notting" he mumbled into his cereal. "It was obviously something" getting annoyed. "I was going...I was wondering... I was wonder-" he stumbled adding to my frustration! What had Draco Malfoy so tongue tied!? "Come on Malfoy" I coxed, laughing at his increasingly growing tomato red blush.

"I was wondering if you would like to go back to the Ministry together?" he finally replied. At that I burst into roles of laughter, earning some funny looks from the others in the room. "Shut up Granger" he crossed his strong arms across his chest and huffed like a four year old. This only made me laugh more!

"I-would-love to go back with you" I eventually answered. His stance eased up a bit.

After breakfast we headed back to our rooms to collect our few things and met each other in the corridor. As aurors we were allowed to leave accommodation without paying but I always left something in my room.

We awkwardly held hands and with a loud and long crack we appeared at the Ministry. We started walking toward our department.

After a few minutes I realised we were still holding hands. But I didn't want to let go. I felt safe, his hand entwined with mine. It felt right.

I began to panic. These are not the feelings I should be have for Draco Malfoy!

I slowly slid my hand away from his, instantly feeling insecure. I saw him stiffen by my side as I walked through the door.

"See ya around" I said quickly as I pushed my way toward my desk. When I reached it, I burst out crying. I needed to talk to Ginny.

~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco's POV**

When we landed at the Ministry we continued toward the aurors department. We weren't talking but it was okay.

That's when I noticed our hands were still entwined. It felt...good. I had dreamed of this moment. The moment I could hold her hand and make her feel wanted and safe.

As we neared the department I noticed her begin to squirm in panic when she realised we were holding hands. She let go and burst her way through the doors of the department and practically ran away from me and shouted something over her shoulder that sounded like "see you around".

I stormed my way over to my desk livid with frustration! "Bloody witch!". Why did my touch scare her? Was I really that bad?

I heard a chuckle behind me. I turned on my heel ready to punch someone when I saw it was Blaise, I kept my anger retained.

"Not now Blaise".

"Wow just came over to see how your trip went!" he put his hands in the air in defense.

"Dead end" I replied more colder than necessary.

"Sorry to hear that. Do you want to go for a drink later?" he was being more polite than I deserved. I nodded at him.

"Great meet you here after work then, you can tell me all" he saluted me and walked toward his desk.


	3. New Beginnings

**Hermione's POV**

As I made my way to Ginny's office I went through what had happened in the last twenty four hours in my head and realised how much I had led Draco on. But why had I done so? My head was beginning to hurt from all these thoughts, swimming around in my head.

I knocked once on Ginny's door and went in. "Hermione! Your back! Well how did it go?"

I shuck my head and held back my tears with all my willpower, but Ginny was my best friend and could see right through my preface. "What happened?! Sit down here" she pointed to a chair and made my way over. She came over to me and put her arms around my shoulders. I let go of my tears and I watched them flow onto her forearm.

I told her everything that had happened in Ireland and this morning. She listened so intently, never interrupting. She was such a good friend. When I finished she handed me a tissue and helped me dry my tears. She looked at me and spoke softly "you need to go to him and SHOW him how you feel, if you responds then you will know".

I considered her words, let them sink in. I knew she was right, but I was scared. Scared he'd hate me, scared he'd reject me. Merlin damn it! I wanted him to return my feelings! "I think I'm in love with him, Ginny", I spoke softly, saying it out loud was a lot different then thinking it in the private seclusion of one's mind. "Okay. Then go tell him or show him", she seemed a bit shocked herself but Ginny was strong and always put others feelings before her own.

"Thank you Ginny. Are you okay? You seem a little flushed" I was worried because she seemed to be a little hot in herself. "You didn't eat something George gave you did you?" knowing her brother would try anything. But she shuck her head " I'm fine just a bit warm in here and I...I'm...I don't...never mind" she looked as if she wanted to say something but stopped. It was like Draco this morning.

"Go on. I'm in no hurry!" she smiled at that.

"No it's fine. Why don't you come over to Harry's and mine sometime tonight. I'll tell you all then", I reluctantly agreed and stood up and walked out of her office thinking what could she possiblely want to tell me.

I made my way back to my department. Ever step I took made me panic that bit more. I looked at my watch, it was nearing six, when everybody begins to leave work. Maybe I should wait till tomorow, give me a chance to sleep on it. Yeah I'll do that.

So with that I turned and headed in the other direction toward the fireplaces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
 **Draco's POV**

  
Always on time, Blaise showed up at my desk at six o'clock. "Ready to go mate?" he asked, I sighed and put down what I was doing. I set a special charm to conceal all my work from anyone and headed toward the fireplaces with Blaise.

"I was thinking The Leaky Cauldron but did you want to go somewhere else?" I just nodded and he just let it drop, seeing that I had a lot on my mind.

When we reached the fireplaces, I saw her in line for a fireplace just ahead. I didn't realise I was staring till Blaise was waving his hand in front of my face. He saw who I was starting at and sighed. Blaise was the only other person to know I had feelings for Hermione Granger in school.

"That was along time ago Draco" he said quietly, though I wasn't really listening.

"Hmm. Wait what?" I looked at him confused.

"That was a long time ago. You two haven't talked, heard about each other and you both have probably changed since school Draco" he said this matter-of-factually. And it kinda hurt.

I didn't say anything, but continued to look a her while we waited in our own line. She was so beautiful, her long chestnut curls cascading down her back. Two beautiful perfectly shapen pink lips that I could feel once more touching my cheek. I could smell her sweet honey dew smell. And those big, innocent, brown, sparkling eyes, that I only dreamed of getting lost in. She was perfect.

I was interrupted when Blaise, quiet harshly, pushed me into the fireplace, while muttering something like "love sick puppy". I grabbed a handful of floo powder and had to remind myself of where I was going. I said "The Leaky Cauldron" and was whisked away in a puff of green smoke.

When I landed I brushed myself down and waited for Blaise. After he came we headed over to a table in a quiet corner. He ordered us some fire whiskeys. We were silent till they came. When they did I knocked half of mine down quickly. I felt the bitter sweet burn running down my throat and felt the alcohol rush to my head with dizzying speed. I set my drink down and waited for Blaise. "Well Mr. Malfoy, what happened in Ireland?"

I told him all. How I was rudelly awakened, how we had chatted, this morning, what I was feeling. "I never stopped loving her. Why I do it beats me! But I have to know if she loves me back, not let her slip by me like in school." I said this with great determination filling my chest.

Blaise just nodded. He never really approved of my crush on Hermione, but he was a true friend and supported me either way. After a while he spoke "how do you plan on finding this out?".

I looked at him puzzled. He had a point, how was I going to do this?

"I'll go up to her tomorrow at work, before I get my next task and talk to her, at least I now know I can do that civilly." I thought back to what a normal conversation we had had. She had changed a little, like the way she could crack open a beer with her bare hands! How un-Hermione like! I think she is more relaxed compared to the uptight bookworm I knew from school.

Blaise finished his drink and got two more. "So, what happened to that trail you were following?" I could understand his efforts to make small talk, I was been very antisocial. So I decided to push Hermione, with great effort, to the back of my ever dizzying head. "It was a dead end, but not the first that's happened, hey?". I just got lost in my thoughts and the easy conversation.

Tomorow I would talk to her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione's POV**

When I got home I cleaned myself up and got ready to go to Grimwald place to see Harry and Ginny. What could she possible want to say?

When I apperated I missed the landing so fell flat on my arse, then when I went to stand up I trip over Kreacher falling on my face! "Mudblood!" he shouted  as I got to my feet.

"Kreacher that's enough! Hermione are you okay?" Harry came over and greated me with a warm hug.

"Tired. How are you?" I asked as we made our way toward the kitchen.

"I feeling great!" he answered with one of the biggest smiles I'd seen on his face. I looked at him puzzled, and wondered if his smile fit for a clowns face had something to do with what Ginny wanted to tell me.

"Hermione! Come in sit, dinner's just ready." she looked a little nervous, but I obeyed. Once we were all sitting, Ginny cleared her throat.

"Harry and I have something to tell you. We have told everyone yesterday and I was waiting for you to come home and-" I shuck my head. Ginny was so funny when she was flustered. Harry piped up clearly seeing that his wife was struggling.

"What Ginny here is trying to say is, that, she's pregnant!" A huge smiled beamed across my face to match Harry's.  Ginny placed a hand protectively across her tummy and smiled, slightly embarrassed. "You guys that's great news!" I was so happy for them. They really deserved this. I got up and hugged Ginny and Harry.

For the rest of the evening we talked about the baby, names, nurseries, plans, everything. It was a great distraction. I decided to stay at Grimwald place for the night, I always packed essentials in my bigger-on-the-inside clutch. I felt comforted by the fact two of my best friends were in the same house as me. It let me rest peacefully, though I was visited by the same dream as the night before. This time I wanted it even more, I wanted him even more, and this time it didn't disturb me.


	4. Falling Heart

**Hermione's POV**

I felt the sun shining in on my face through the crack in the curtains. I opened my eyes just a peep and saw the specks of dust dancing beautifully around in the rays of light. I smelt pancakes being cooked down stairs, and noticed how dry my mouth was. It was a fresh spring morning, and there was a slight chill in the air. I got up and went down stairs, feeling well rested and relaxed. I saw a jumper of Harry's hanging on the banister, feeling cold I through it on knowing he wouldn't mind.

Walking into the kitchen I was welcomed with the waft of freshly brewed coffee and pancakes with fresh fruit. "Good morning Hermione. Hope you spelt well?" I was greeted by Harry who had looked up from his Daily Prophet. He eyed my jumper and chuckled before looking back down at his paper.

"I slept very well thank you! And you?" I smiled loving the fact of being with my friends on this fresh spring morning.

"Not to bad" he smiled cheekily an winked at Ginny, who giggled and continued pouring coffee into mugs.

"Oh by the way a letter just came from Kingsley. He wants to see you, myself and Draco Malfoy in his office as soon as we get in this morning", I nearly choked on pancake when he said Draco's name. I had forgotten about him, and now hearing his name made my heart go into a frenzy of panic. If this was my reaction to his name what will I be like later in Kingsley's office!?

I pulled myself together remembering Harry didn't know what had gone on with Draco in Ireland. I saw Ginny smile at me sympathetically. "Oh, and did he mention why?" I looked at Harry who was considering my reaction with those piercing green eyes.

"No not really. Something about needing to talk to us about a new case, that's all", he shrugged it off not really thinking about it to much. Harry was patient and knew he would find out what was going on with this new case, and more importantly the story behind my reaction to Draco Malfoy's name.

I finished quickly, thanked Ginny and went up stairs to get changed for work. Once I was ready I made my way downstairs. I saw Ginny kissing Harry, with Harry's hand over her stomach. They were so happy, and it made me smile. They totally were in love, but would I ever feel like that with someone, get married and have babies with them? Thinking this, he popped into my head. Draco Malfoy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When we reached the Ministry we headed straight for the Minister's office. We just guessed Draco would meet us up there. My palms were beginning to clam up with sweat. I felt like just turning around and bolting out the door! What if he rejected me? The more I thought of him the more I wanted to be with him, holding my hand making me feel safe again. But how was I going to tell him, maybe I should show him like Ginny suggested...

We entered Kingsley's office. "Ah Harry, Hermione, how are you both?" he greeted us smiling and putting his arms in an open gester. "All fine thank you Minister" Harry answered quiet politely.

"Now Harry you know to call me Kingsley, like all my friends" he replied looking at me also. I looked down shyly at my feet. That's when there was a quick knock at the door, and in he walked. His platinum blond hair fell effortlessly over his forehead, he had his Malfoy smirk in place and his eyes glistened like diamonds in the sun. Oh he was certainly sexy. I could feel and hear my heart thump against my chest, it's noise surely reaching the ears of those in the room.

"Ah Mr. Malfoy how good of you to join us!" Kingsley's warm welcome to Draco made me jump out of my own little world. "Thank you Minister, so what's this all about?" his smile beaming toward Kingsley nearly stopped my heart.

"Please everyone sit down" Kingsly's offered pointing to three seats in front of his desk. His office was big, there are portraits of past Minister's of Magic. There were many books along the walls. In ways it was quiet similar to Dumbeldore's office when he was alive, but much more organised and clean and not as many nick knacks. Thinking of Dumbeldore I sneaked a peek at Draco sitting now on the other side of Harry. I instantly regretted it. I melted away. Even his profile looked hot! Kingsley snapped me out of reverie. "So you are probably wondering why I called you all here. Well I have substantial information about a top Death Eater. And I have a mission that will require all of you, to find him, and bring him here to be sentenced for his crimes", he sat back in his chair and let it sink in.

Draco was the first to speak, shifting uneasily in his chair, he began "may I ask who this Death Eater is?" He seemed uncomfortable with his question, probably because of his past. At that moment I felt sorry for Draco, how much his past must come back and haunt him.

"Yes of course. He is Scorpio Carrow" Kingley's attention was completely on Draco now, who sat back in his chair rubbing his hands over his face in frustration, he obviously knew what Carrow's son was like in person. This worried me, Harry seemed deep in concentration staring straight ahead. He eventually looked up over at Kingsley "what are the details?" He was deadly serious about this case. And now if he was then so was I. Draco looked at Kingsley, as if asking the same question.

"Yes, well, apparently he has a certain quidicth team helping to hide him. He is paying large amounts of 'sponsor' money to the team for their help. He is moving around an awful lot, so is hard to pin down. Everybody on the team know of him because their helping in hiding him, so they could be held for charges. The only thing is we need is solid proof. I want you to find Carrow and arrest him. Then if he confesses that the players and management had been knowingly helping him then we can proceed in arresting them. If not, which I highly doubt, then we will look for evidence. Carrow was last-" I stopped Kingsley for I had a question,"which quidicth team?" Before he even answered I knew what he was going to say, the pain and sympathy was written all over his face.

"The Canons" he finally answered.

"What?! Are saying all the players know?! Are you positive?"Harry had burst out of his chair in heated anger. I hadn't seen him like this in a long time. Tears started streaming hotly down my face. How could my best friend be in talks with a Death Eater? After all we had done together. Draco looked utterly confused. Kingsley looked up "yes Harry, even Ron Weasley." Draco finally realised what was going on.

Ever since Ron had become goal keeper for The Canons he has been distancing himself from everyone, as if we are not good enough from him anymore. He was getting into trouble, cheating on girlfriends, spending vasts amounts of money on houses and clothing and what not. The fame and success had changed him. And certainly not for the better.

"You were saying Minister?" Draco who was getting impatient with the whole situation, so he butt in trying to bring order back. "Sorry Mr. Malfoy. Of course, where was I? Oh yeah, Carrow was last seen at a nightclub in London, at a party held by some of the players. We don't have a lot more on him I'm afraid".

Everyone had clamed down. I could see Harry was very worried, whether it was for Ron or for Ginny I didn't know. Could be both, this news will crush Ginny and Molly and Arthur and everybody really! How could Ron do this to his friends and family? After all we had been through! After all the people we had lost...

~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco's POV**

Hermione and Harry looked so hurt. I looked over at Hermione, she had sad tears flowing down an angry face. I hated seeing her hurt like this, how could that weasel do this?! I only wanted to go over to her, pick her up and hold her till it stopped hurting. If only...

"We will make a plan" I said with determination. I stood up and shuck the Minister's hand. The others followed. We walked back up to the Aurors department. "So who's desk will we discuss this at?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Your's is fine Draco, I have to go do something, I'll be there in a minute" Harry muttered, and headed in the direction of his desk. Hermione began to move uncomfortably on the spot, she was nervous, but why?

I turned and began to walk toward my desk and she followed. When we reached my desk I put a silence charm around it and put up temporary walls and a door so that our meeting could be private.

"Grab a seat" I gestured toward a small, worn, leather chair. "I'm okay for the moment" she replied quickly and began to walk toward me, a sort of determination had taken over her gorgeous face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione's POV**

Now in his enclosed office, I took my chance. I mustered up all the Gryfindor courage, I could find ,within me. He gestured for me to sit in a chair. I politely declined and began walking toward him. He gave me a face of confusion, but I ignored it.

Three feet, two feet, one foot and closing. My heart was hammering, rapidly against my chest, threatening to burst. I lifted my shaking hands to his shoulders, pushed him up against the back wall, and crashed my lips on top of his. I put all the passion I had been containing for him onto those perfect lips. Our lips seemed to fit together, as if it was meant to be. He began to wrap his arm around my waist and brought the other up to my face. He held me closer to him, ever so softly. I never wanted this moment to end. His tongue began to tease my lower lip, so I opened up and let him in. Our tongues danced to the beating of our hearts. I could feel his heart against my chest and I was sure he could feel mine. I took in his musky smell, and the sweet taste of his lips. He began to kiss me more tenderly. Taken in the shape of my mouth, face and back. He broke away from the kiss and began to make small delicate kisses, along my neck and shoulders. I moved my hands from his strong shoulders, up into his healthy locks of hair, curling my fingers around his hair. I didn't know how long we had been like this, but I didn't want it to stop! This was the best decision I had made in a long time.

As if reading my mind he placed his hands firmly on my shoulders and turned me around so I was the one up against the wall. Moving his hands back down he began to caress the small of my back. He returned to kissing my neck and shoulders this time with more force. I groaned in delight as he pressed against my pulse spot. He stayed at that spot and starting to give me a love bite. I giggled as he let out a low growl against my shoulder. "Someone's coming!" I heard footsteps coming down the hall and guessed it was Harry. I don't know what he would do if he saw this. Draco groaned in disappointment, as he look up into my eyes. His diamonds were sparkling with such happiness. "You have no idea Hermione, how long I have wanted to kiss you" he sighed in contentment, as he tenderly placed his warm hand on my cheek. I looked at him confused. "How long?" I asked, feeling a little shocked.

His cheeks began to flush with colour, "fifth year", he replied, looking quiet embrassesed. I smiled at him and tired not to laugh. Draco had had a school boy crush on me! "That's so sweet" I said putting my hand to his face. He blushed even deeper.

I nearly jumped out of skin with the fright. There was an abrupt knock on the door. I pulled myself together as did Draco, both of us fixing ourselves. "Come in", Draco replied to the knock. Harry walked in still a worried and angry expression on his face.

I sat down in the chair Draco had offered earlier while Harry took another beside me. We got down to business straight away, planning what we should do first. After the first stage of our plan was put together we decided to meet at the location in two days time.

When Harry and I left I wanted to go back and kiss him again. Man I wanted him bad! "You go ahead, I left my purse on my chair" I made my excuse and turned back to Draco. I opened the door and before I knew it he had me up against the door kissing again. I smiled at each of our desperation for each other. "I-have-to-go..." I said in between kisses. I broke off and smiled up at him, he looked down at me then gently pulled me into a warm and caring hug. I was so happy right now in this moment. He bent down and gave me one last soft kiss on the lips. He slipped a piece of paper into my pocket as I turned to leave "see you tomorrow Hermione". I loved how he said my name! It was like a melody to my ears. I gave him a cheeky grin.

Walking down the hall I pulled out the piece of paper and grinned to myself. This man had me falling hard.


	5. Beautiful Views

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry my chapters are so short! I wrote this a long time ago. Im gonna try have this story all up by the end of the week. Its just that Im beta'ing it myself. 
> 
> Check my wattpad account for my other stuff, that I may put up here later. It's Amhran Malfoy
> 
> Thanks!

**Hermione's POV**

I woke up early the next morning at home, a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to go to work, for a change! Though I didn't need to go into work, I was going in for "research". I ate my breakfast quickly and headed out for work.

I felt like skipping the whole way there. I got in pretty quickly and went straight to his desk. I saw him sitting there pouring over some papers. He looked devilishly handsome, I knew he was a quidditch seeker, broad shoulders, strong arms and hands, a hard rock chest and who could forget those well sculpted abs! I smiled feeling like the luckiest women on earth. I still couldn't believe that he was as much in love with me, as I him!

We talked all night on this special communicative piece of paper he had slipped into my pocket yesterday, I would write on it and it would so up on his piece of paper, or vice a versa. It was times like these when I loved magic! We talked about work, the case, school and more importantly why he had hated me. I felt so sorry from him I cried. What he had endured all his childhood, especially from his father. It was not the childhood I thought he had enjoyed. I wanted to hold him comfort him. So that's what I did. I walked over to him silently, really putting my Auror training to the test. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and kissed his temple. He didn't even jumped. He sighed and bent his head to kiss my arm. "I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear hoping he would hear my sincerity. I felt something warm and wet splash onto my arm, and another and another. I saw his tears flow onto the papers on his desk. I kissed him over an over again up and down his neck and shoulder hoping I was being of some comfort to him. This was him letting go of all that sadness.

After what seemed like forever he picked his head up and took a deep breath. He pulled me around to sit on his lap. I did so and hugged him. "Thank you", he said softly kissing my forehead. I nodded "what were you doing here" I pointed to the papers on his desk. He smiled at my offer to change the subject "I was just researching how each of the Canon players could aid Carrow in there own way", I smiled a little uncomfortable.

"Really? Anything interesting", it was a good thing to look into for the case.

"Well, this guy owns one of the most security, tight, volts in Gringotts", he said pointing to the Canons seeker in a newspaper clipping. "And this guy got an A in charms at Hogwarts and specialises in secrecy charms", pointing to one of their beaters. I nodded my head knowing he was avoiding speaking about Ron. Something I would have to face sooner or later.

I reached up to touch his face, taking in his features, memorising his shape. He smiled under my fingers. He took my hand from his face and kissed it, closing his eyes. "Will you be my girl", he asked suddenly, eyes still closed and my hand still against his lips. The question took my breath away. A massive smile began to spread it's way across my face. I was so happy in that moment that I forget to answer. He looked at me "well?", he began to look worried. "Oh right sorry! Of course!" I replied quickly, he chuckled at my answer. I smiled and reached up to kiss him. He picked up his wand from his desk and started twirllling it in his hand,"hold on tight gorgeous", he put on his famous smirk and with a loud crack we were whisked away.

I yelped as we landed hard on some grass. He laughed as he held me strong in his arms. "It's not funny!" I scolded as he put me down gently to my feet. "Turn around Hermione", he smiled at me and spun me around. I gasped, what I saw was breath taking-ly, beautiful. It was a lake, that shimmered in the sunlight, a soft breeze blew toward us. Three rounded, mountain peeks stood beyond the lake, and two deep valleys plunged toward the lake. I could hear birds singing and waterfalls crashing. It was wonderful!

"Where are we?" I whispered back to Draco, not wishing to disturb the peace of this place.

"We are in Glendalough in County Wicklow, Ireland", I smiled at the fact that he had brought me back to Ireland, where we had met two nights ago, when it was as if we had met for the first time. "Oh thank you!" I turned and hugged him. He chuckled into my hair returning my hug.

We lay there on the bank in silence listening to the melody of nature all and us and taking in the truly inspiring views. This was a place like no other. "Why here Draco?", I asked curious to how he knew of this place.

"After the war I needed a place to come and get away from it all. My whole family was on trail, even me as you know. I was the first to have the charges dropped, so I was returning alone to the big, empty, silent, Manor. So I decided to find somewhere to escape to. I searched everywhere but none seemed quiet right till I found here. It was perfect. Just like you", he smiled at me as I blushed from his compliment. "Yes that's probably why I love it here so much, it reminds me of you", he picked up my hand and entwined his fingers around mine. I felt safe, special, loved.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco's POV**

We apperated back to the Ministry later that evening after the spectacular sunset. I fetched my things from my desk and then grabbed her hand and headed for a little muggle Italian restaurant around the corner. I had discovered it not long ago. She was laughing as we ran around looking like silly, but sexy, windswept teens! It was brilliant. It felt like we were living our lost youth in that one moment.

We laughed the whole way there. We got some odd looks going into the restaurant, but we didn't care! We talked about all the things that we didn't get to do because of family, or the war. We decided to build snowmen go ice skating and have snow ball fights this winter. We said we would go to the beach and a fun fair this summer. We had so many plans, but I knew they would have to wait because we had this big case, and Merlin knows how long that might take! I was trying to show her a good time tonight because I knew tomorrow was going to be a hard day for her.

We enjoyed our meal and then headed our separate ways, but not till I had given her a goodnight kiss. I was still living at the Manor, I didn't want to leave my mother on her own. She was lonely, and had no one but me for company, as her friends were either committed to St. Mungo's or in Azkaban. None of them had Harry Potter to stand for them in court and plead their innocence, not that they were innocent in the first place. 

We continued our dinner conversation via the magic paper until Hermione stopped replying. I guessed she just fell asleep, I hoped that one day I could have her fall asleep in my arms. Merlin, I was in love with her and we were only two days in!

That night I worried about tomorrow and what it might mean for all of us. This case will become the true test of our new relationship. If we can make it true this then we can make it through anything.

 


	6. Confrontations

**Harry's POV**

(Night after meeting with Kingsley (two days before going to the location))

The whole way home I deliberated with myself whether our not I should tell Ginny. I love her and I knew this news would crush her, she was hurt enough by the fact that Ron was becoming such an ass. Well she already knew I had to go to Kingsley's office this morning, and I would always tell her stuff about the cases I went on. She would be hurt by the fact that I would hide something like this from her, and I couldn't do that. I guess I'll tell her then, at least I'll be there to hold her and she was a strong person anyways.

I turned the key to my door. "Hey Harry!" Ginny came skipping down the the stairs to greet me. She always made me smile. Her bump was beginning to become a little more noticeable, I couldn't wait till I was a father! I took her in my arms and kissed her. I then bent down to kiss her stomach. Happiness fluttered in my own stomach like dancing butterflies. I looked up at her smiling face. "Hello. Let's go into the living room", I gave her a more serious face as I lead her into our living room. She looked at me confused but obliged.

She sat down on the couch while I went over to the window. I looked out ontot the quiet street. "Has this something to do with your meeting with Kinsley this morning?" I turned around to face her, leaning against the window sill. "Yes." I felt so sorry for her, her expectent sweet face looking up at me. "Ginny I really don't know how to say this. It's about the Canons and Ron", I looked at her she sighed a sad sigh and looked at me to continue.

So I did,"They are hiding Sorpio Carrow. Carrow is paying them vast amounts of money to hide him, help him out, stop him from being caught. All members of the team and their management know about him and are helping him out. Carrow is moving a lot, making him a hard man to pin down. We, Hermione, Draco and myself, have to find and arrest him. After we have to find solid proof that each of the players and management were knowingly and willingly helping him out, then we can proceed in arresting them." I looked at the tears streaming down her face. She was so hurt. I ran over to the couch and took her in my arms trying to protect her. She sobbed into my shoulder for what seemed like hours, but I willingly let her. I too felt betrayed by my best friend but I knew it was nothing compared to what Ginny was feeling right now. She sobbed harder and softly began hitting my hard chest in frustration. I rubbed her back and held her closer.

After a lifetime she fell asleep from the exhaustion of it all. I picked her up and brought her up to bed. She looked so vulnerable as she curled up in the foetal position. That was a word I had never used to describe Ginny before this. I would kill Ron for this. As I curled up around her, holding her tight, I thought of Molly, Arthur and the rest of the Weasleys and what this would do to them. They had already lost so much, I knew this would feel to them like losing another son.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I woke up the next morning to find Ginny looking up at me, her eyes were red from crying. My heart went out to my wife. "Good morning" I said my voice dry. "Morning", she smiled softly at me. She then suddenly jumped up and ran to the bathroom, a now regular occurrence in the morning. I ran after her and as she bent over the toilet I pulled her gorgeous flame-red her into a ponytail behind her head as I rubbed her back up and down in soft strokes. When she was finished I gave her a glass of water to rinse her mouth out and then helped her over the sink. As she washed her teeth I should leaning against the door thinking would our plan work. Ginny broke me out of my thoughts when she came over and hugged me. I returned her hug and I smiled into her hair. I picked her up, and brought her down to the kitchen we giggled and laughed the whole way down. Set her down carefully in a chair,"Now Madame, what do you care to eat", I offered her with a smile and a fake French accent. She laughed and pretended to order an omlette from an imaginary menu.

We spent the while day distracting ourselves. We talked baby names, and decided how we would design the nursery if it was girl or a boy. We were going to find out soon which it was. After lunch we curled up on the couch to watch old movies. Ginny loved Audery Hepburn since she first saw Breakfast at Tiffenys after I proposed to her. She fell asleep half way through, making me chuckle, but glad she had a nice day today, because it will only get harder from here.

(The Day)

As I made my way up the alley beside the Canons training grounds I realised I couldn't let my friendship with Ron get in the way of work. After all Ron might be innocent after all.

Holding this idea to my heart, I made my over to the other two standing in the shadows.

~~~~~~~

**Draco's POV**

I left the Manor early the next morning. I was well prepared for this. Though Carrow was a force to be reckoned with I knew him, and I knew things about him. This is probably why The Minister put me on this case, I had inside information. When I became an Auror I thought that my past was something to be forgotten and never mentioned again, but I was wrong! It's something that I can use to my full advantage to help the Ministry and it's authorities to catch and punish these Death Eaters like they had punished me for not being good - or bad? - enough. Though it isn't a good reason for doing my job well, being an Auror has given me ample opportunities to get revenge on my Father, The Dark Lord and their little followers. Oh how I despised them. And with this case in peticular it now gave me reason to get that Weasel for hurting my girl, Hermione. And boy will I enjoy it! But I knew I had to be careful because I knew Hermione and Harry still care for him and do not wish to hurt him, only help him, plus Harry didn't know about me and Hermione and that's how she wants to keep it for the time being. I knew it would only upset people further if it was let slip about our new, budding relationship.

I headed straight to the location as agreed with the others. The Canons training grounds. I walked with a quick strong pace. I wore my favorite dark green jumper, black slacks and my black summer cloak with green silk lining and edging. I twirled my wand in my hand with anticipation. I knew much might not happen today, but I was being prepared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Hermione's** **POV**

I woke up this morning wiping ink of my face. I looked at the calender clock beside my bed. I sighed as a wait of sadness and grief took my heart. I grudgingly got up and ready for today. I pulled on my favorite pair of blue jeans, a grey strap top and put on my comfy red and navy check shirt. I grabbed my grey cloak and slipped on my navy high top converse and headed out the door.

I didn't have that spring in my step as I did yesterday. I knew today was coming and knew I would have to face the whole Ron problem. That's when I realised, this isn't just about Ron being an ass anymore, this is about getting justice and if bringing Ron down in the process meant that we got Carrow, so be it.

With this new enlightenment and determintion I picked up my pace, I could see in the distance the top of the Canons training grounds. The planned meeting place. Thinking of Draco I decided to appartate the short distance, just to get to him quicker.

~~~~~~~

I saw Draco standing ahead of me in the alley beside the grounds. His hood was up and his foot was resting up against the wall behind him. I walked up to him, and I decided just for fun to test his skills. I walked up silently toward him, marking him carefully. Sliding my wand from my robes I came at him from the side because his vision was cut off by his hood. I was just two steps away from him when in a flash he turned, spun me around, had his arm across my neck and his wand by my face. Merlin he was quick! Again his Auror and seeker training showing through. He chuckled deviously he my ear, releasing his grip only a little so it wasn't  as tight.

"Nice try gorgeous", he said kissing my temple. I didn't realise my breath had quickened with the fright until now when I let out a small laugh. I was glad he had such good reflex's but I knew I shouldn't have tested him.

The more I thought about it, the more I saw why Kingsley put together this team. Two seekers, an ex-death eater and a grade A student-who's considered the smartest witch of her generation, and the guy who defeated Voldemort. The prefect team. I turned around to face him. I pulled his hood backs bit so could see his eyes better. I reached up at kissed him. "I think I hear someone coming" he whispered as I pulled away, that's when I saw Harry's sillouete walking toward us. Here we go.

"Good morning" Draco nodded toward Harry. "Morning", her replied politely, obviously bigger things on his mind.

"Lets get started then shall we" I said trying to get this on the road. They nodded I'm agreement. "So Draco you are going to break into their offices and try get some info, while Harry and myself go talk to the players, and more importantly Ron. Okay let's go!" I clapped my hands together, while I set off with Harry toward the players entrance to the grounds.

~~~~~~~~~~

We entered and saw all the boys walking out with there brooms toward the playing field. I saw Ron first,"Ron!" I called out, sounded a little more desperate than I wanted. He turned around, a quizzical look on his face, but as soon as he saw myself and Harry walking toward him, his face turned to one of annoyance. I almost scolded at him for pulling such a face, almost. I copied Harry and put on an expression of nothing, no expression. Even though his expression, Harry's eyes told a different story, one of anger. I assumed he had told Ginny and her reaction was probably why he had such an anger in his eyes.

"What are you two doing here?" Ron was being very rude. I wanted to whack him across the head and say 'what the fuck do you think you doing!!?'. But I didn't, u let Harry take the reins knowing he would be able to keep his cool longer.

"Lovely to see you too Ron", Harry answered him. "We want to talk to you now, somewhere private." He wasn't letting him get out of this.

"I've training" Ron growlled back at us. I wasn't happy at all, "Well training can wait Ron!" I hissed sourly at him making him know how I felt.

"Fine, in here", he pointed half heatedly toward what looked like the healer's room. As we followed him in, Harry whispered quickly into my ear,"something isn't right, be prepared, wand out", I nodded abruptly in response. Now looking at how Ron was behaving Harry was right, he was being weird. Did he not realise how much we knew him?

"What the bloody hell do you want?!", he roared at us. Harry's hands were clenching and unclenching by his sides. I felt flushed like it was extremely warm in here, almost claustrophobic. "Shut it Ron! You no exactly why we're here!" Harry had had enough.

"What you talkin abou!? Who the bloody hell do you think you are, walking in here as if you own the place!" Ron was livid.

"Your FRIENDS Ron! We're concerned, worried about you! You're not talking to us anymore, your getting into trouble, hiding certain individuals...?" I looked at him at the last part. I regretted saying it, he went wild to say the least. He pulled out his wand, not sure who to point it at.

"How dare you! How bloodly dare you, come in here and accuse me of something! You have no idea, I'm happy here. Don't ruin it for me!" he had a certain sadness in his eyes, he was definitely hiding something.

"Are you truly happy though Ron? You know money isn't happiness" Harry said in a hushed tone. We were both mesuring his every move.

"Whatever Harry, I'm the best now. Also whatever I do for my team, or anyone else, is none of your business", he was looking at Harry only now. What he said shocked me to my core. I wanted to run away and hide from what was going on right here in front of me. He had basically just confessed to helping Carrow.

What happened next happened in slow motion. Ron flicked his wand, the devil's grin on his face. They came at us from every side. Harry was the most ready, I think he saw them before I did. Curses began flying toward Harry and myself. I ducked before getting up and applying a protective charm of my own so we could have a chance to get out. We were surrounded. I sent a hex to the whole room and grabbed Harry's hand and ran. We were near the end of the hall and just out the door, when a dark figure began to form from black smoke in front of us, I gasped, "Looking for me?, the figured sneared at me, his evil face holding me in my place. I couldn't move.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Draco's POV**

I walked in the opposite direction to the other two. I made my up toward the main building and offices. I had studied maps of the buildings all night memorising them. I cast a silence and invisibility spell over myself as I walked into the building. I was heading to the most likely place to hide a Death Eater or information about a Death Eater, especially one like Carrow. He was good, but predictable. I had also brushed up on my joke, trick and secrecy charms, now knowing the Hogwarts school reports of all the players. Some of them left much to be desired, I could see there dumb ass' sitting in front of a struggling Professor McGongegal. I contained a chuckle, not trying to test my own work. I was only really good at potions and protective charms. But I wasn't bad at the rest either, just not as good. Hermione however was brilliant at everything and I admired her for it.

As I entered my desired office I saw an assistant (I presumed) placing papers and whatnot onto the desk I wished to search. "pertrificous totalis!" it hit her perfectly. I caught her before she fell and guided her body done the rest of the way to the floor. I then locked the door, put up the necessary protective charms and began to search the room. I cast some spells hoping to lift some of the secrecy charms that might be in place in the room. I saw a spark from a draw in the desk and opened it to find a large hard book begin to come slowly into view. I went to lift it out, "SHIT!". The book burned my hand at the touch. Clever. I cast the counter spell and began searching through the book. It was a record book, full of receipts and money notes. I saw many names from the team, such as paycheck bonus' exceeding vast amounts, and in comings from a Mr. Smith. I had to laugh Mr. Smith? Even a muggle would know that was a cover name! I made a copy of the book, knowing it would lead us to where Carrow is. I saw another booklet in the drawer as I put the book back. Not taking any chances I cast the counter spell so not to burn my hand which was still throbbing slightly. I picked it up and scanned the cover, it was some sort of contract. Seeing Carrow's name I made a copy of the contract also.

Just as I finished my copy, a huge and familiar burning and extremely painful sensation shot through my left arm. I pealed my jumper slieve back and saw the mark dancing apon my arm, "He's here!". I jumped up grabbing my papers. "Obilviate" I said toward the lady still lying on the floor. I rushed my way toward where Harry and Hermione went. I knew deep inside me that something had gone wrong, and that Hermione is in danger.

I saw the dark figure appear at the door the others had gone into. That's when I saw Hermione's frighten face staring up at the looming figure of Scorpio Carrow. Anger welled up inside me. "Secumsempra!" I shouted at him with all my might. He lurched forward grabbing Hermione and disapperated.

"No!" Harry and I cried together. I crumpled to my knees. He just took her away from me. All the players, but Ron, backed away from the scene, some of them laughing.

I was furious! This was all that Weasels fault! He had called Carrow here!

I got up and stalked toward the bastard as he stood there like a fish out of water. Whipping out my wand I pointed it toward him.


End file.
